castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Abaddon (Lords of Shadow)
Abaddon is a boss in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2. He is a powerful demon leader from Satan's army. Abaddon confronts Dracula in the library's courtyard, but the vampire emerges victorious and destroys the demon. History Background Once the resurgence of Satan became imminent, Abaddon broke open the gates of the abyss to enable its hordes to pass into the world of men. Nicknamed “the destroyer” because of his brutal size and his obsession with destroying everything in his path, he commands his armies by instilling in them the same terror as he instills in his enemies. The book of the demons tells his story with runes of fire: “he was once an angel under the orders of God who, corrupted by the promises of Satan, betrayed his own and gave up his wings.” His new master kept his word and gave him an unmatched ability to destroy his enemies. However, in exchange, he sacrificed every last hint of humanity he might have had in his body and soul. Since then, there is no structure known to contain his fury, nor warrior foolish enough to face him. Lords of Shadow 2 After the death of Raisa Volkova at the hands of Dracula, Abaddon and his forces invaded the human world to hunt down and eliminate the vampire, along with anyone else who threatened to interfere with their plans. One of these individuals was Victor Belmont, the current leader of the Brotherhood of Light who had entered the city in search of Dracula and to aid the people suffering from the demonic plague. The two warriors confronted each other but the battle was interrupted by Abaddon who chased after Victor, with Dracula in pursuit. Dracula managed to pursue Victor to the city library, but their meeting was again disrupted by Abaddon, who had secretly followed him. Victor escaped but Dracula was forced to battle the mighty demon and managed to slay him after an intense fight. Appearance Abaddon has an anthropoid-like body with traditional demon anatomy. His entire body is covered in a hard carapace with pods containing Possessed Citizens on his back. His arms are similar to anthropoid legs and his mandible is split like an anthropoid. Abaddon's demon parts are his large horns, hooves and tail. Abilities Abaddon possesses incredible strength able to destroy buildings and send waves of rubble. It is also able launch the pods on its backs into the air, which come back down to release possessed citizens. It can also breath a large green torrent of flame. Gallery Abaddon01.png Abaddon02.png Abaddon03.png Abaddon04.png Abbadon.jpg Abbadon (2).jpg AbbadonLos2.jpg Abbadon (3).jpg Abaddon (4).jpg Abaddon (5).jpg Abaddon (6).jpg 14448151329 feb8b89b6b o.jpg Abaddon Book of Dracul.png Abaddon (7).jpg Trivia *Another boss called Abaddon appears in Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow and Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. The only similarities between them is the fact they are both insect-like demons and summon their minions to attack. *A physical trait that separates Abaddon from the Horned Demons is that parts of his flesh have been peeled off. Category:Army of Satan Category:Biblical Monsters Category:Demons Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Bosses